Star Wars One Shots
by I.D.E.C
Summary: A private moment, of course, interrupted by the subject of one's imagination.
1. 1-1

**A/N: This will most likely be a collection of one-shots from my twisted brain (and yours if you have any prompts). If I like the idea it may become a two or three-shot but who knows?**

Enjoy the absolute shameless book porn that ensues!

Rey wasn't one who often indulged in self-pleasure.

The constant state of emergency that The Resistance endured, whilst thrilling, was exhausting. Private moments were hard to come by and even if she did somehow manage to get five minutes alone she was almost always interrupted by someone asking her to 'fix this' or 'levitate that'. There was a rare moment of peace after they'd found an old Rebel base that was in fairly good condition. The few Rebels left were no longer inhabitants of the Falcon and that meant Rey could board whenever she sought out the oddly comforting bond she shared with the new Supreme Leader of The First Order.

The two had conversations regarding various subjects, all of which were pointless. Each day they would try and coax one another to their side of the war but both knew any efforts were fruitless so they continued to comfort one another with mindless chatter.

Rey hadn't intended to open her end of their bond. She had felt the odd pressure in her lower region for a while, however, that day it was particularly present. She had been so busy repairing old fighters and hadn't found a moment to... take care of herself, if you will. So, when she slipped away to board the Falcon all she wanted was to relieve the tension that had been building for months. Her subject on Jakku had always been a particularly handsome junker that would spend months away from the planet but he always came back with bundles of goods to trade for his rations.

She had tried thinking of him but every feature seemed... wrong. His hair wasn't dark enough, his nose wasn't big enough, his shoulders weren't broad enough. Before she knew it she found herself fantasising about Ben. As her hand dipped below her waistband she imagined it was his. She was already dampened below but the thought of his hands on her, his lips kissing her, his hips between her thighs. It was more than enough to get her soaking.

Her middle and index fingers slid inside herself with ease given her wetness and the heel of her palm rubbed her clit as she pumped them in and out slowly. She probably should have been rushing, given the possibility of someone walking in at any moment. The Falcon, unfortunately, had no central locking system for the doors. Her fingers sped up with the thought that Kylo would most likely have been rougher with her. It made her back arch and her teeth latch on to her lower lip for fear that she might cry out and attract attention to the 'empty' Falcon.

Suddenly, the silence crashed over her like a wave and she knew exactly what that meant. Her eyes shot open and she looked beside her, finding Ben lying there with an almost identical look of shock and embarrassment on his face. His chest was bare and she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering. Looking lower, his hand was wrapped around his shaft and considering how big his hands were, the fact that his member looked big in his own hand was astounding. Her mouth slackened as she looked up at his face once again. His cheeks were flushed and his chest rose and fell faster than she'd seen. She could honestly say that she had never been more turned on in her life.

It had been a long, long day. Kylo Ren had dealt with nothing but the annoyance of General Hux incessantly trying to speak with him regarding our attack plan for the Rebels. Kylo's answer each and every time was the same as always.

"At least give the Rebels a chance at a fair fight." He had trained particularly hard, for almost three hours he slashed at holographic enemies and pushed himself to his limit. All he wanted was to relieve some of the tension that had built up over the months.

Snoke had always told him that yielding to pleasuring yourself was to be counted as a loss.

Well, Snoke was dead.

Once he returned to his quarters he stripped of his clothes and headed straight for the refresher. He set the water temperature to as hot as his skin could handle and he washed slowly, letting the soap roll off of his body rather than the rushed showers he had to take before he showed his face in the morning. He was already semi-hard before he stepped into the shower. When he stepped out he was rock solid.

He made himself comfortable on his bed and let his mind wander. The first person that popped into his head was none other than the scavenger girl. Laid out before him, stripped naked, his force powers pinning her to the sheets below whilst he tortured her with pleasure. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and started slow, allowing himself to get used to the sensation before he took things to the next level.

He pictured her, on her hands and knees, taking a pounding from behind, his hand grabbing on to a fistful of her hair whilst she moaned his name.

He pictured her on her knees in front of him, worshipping his cock with her mouth.

He slowed down his movements, pulling himself away from the edge. He wanted it to last longer. It was the only time he would allow himself to indulge in such fantasies, purely for the reasoning that she would most certainly feel nothing but disgust at the way he was thinking of her. He was ready to start pumping his shaft harder and faster, to bring himself to the edge when that silence fell over him once again. At what might have been the worst possible moment. He stopped breathing for a moment, scared to look beside him and see the shame and revulsion in her eyes. She'd never open her side of the bond again and he would once again be alone.

He bit his tongue and turned his head to face her. He only saw the same look of shock reflected back at him. He was shocked even more so when her eyes trained lower, past his chest, resting upon where his hand was wrapped around himself with intent to please. And he saw a hunger in her eyes that was returned when he saw her own hand tucked away inside her pants. Her hand began moving again, slowly, and he followed.

"Not going to ask me for a cowl again?" He found himself saying before his brain could stop the witty remark.

He saw a smile grace her lips before she sat up, removing the hand from her pants and lifting her shirt off, discarding it beside her. The pants followed and she gave a smile that could only be described as brazen.

"Now we match." He sat up, facing her so that the two were opposite one another. She rested back on her left hand, her right coming down between her legs. He couldn't help but note that she was surprisingly well-groomed given the current state of her living situation within the rebellion. His own hand had never left his shaft. At this point, he couldn't let go, not until he'd found release.

Her eyes focused downward on his hand pumping his shaft as she inserted her own fingers inside herself once again and this time with the object of her fantasies in front of her, it almost felt like the pleasure was heightened and it was the same for him.

Both sets of eyes flitted between watching the other pleasure themselves and keeping eye contact and both were just about ready to explode. Rey couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much, watching him lose himself in the pleasure and feeling it herself. Her orgasm exploded throughout her, white-hot flashes behind her eyes as her hips bucked against her hand.

Ben followed suit, his hand slowing as his climax erupted over his stomach, his face flushing adorably and his face contorting in pleasure as harsh grunts expelled from between his gritted teeth.

Their surroundings returned and both relaxed back, sated and spent.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you have any prompts that you want to be turned into a one-shot just let me know. I'm certain that there's almost nothing I won't write about so get as weird with it as you like!**


	2. 1-2

**A/N:** **I'd just like to thank everyone that's read and reviewed. This is a continuation of the first chapter and will be turned into another two chapters. It's pretty much just more smut.**

 **Prompt Part 1: maybe this happens again, but this time they test the boundaries of how much they can 'touch' each other like we saw in the hut scene where they touched hands.**

Kylo could count the number of times that they'd shared that experience over and over on two hands. She would appear to him late at night, her entire body on display for him as she lay on the bed within the Millennium Falcon. They'd tried it in various positions.

Lying next to each other with fingers intertwined. It had been odd for him to handle himself in his left hand but her pleasure was his paramount priority.

They'd tried it when both of them were in the refresher, each one had water bearing down on their skin and the steam that filled their enclosed spaces made breathing all that much harder.

They had tried it with him standing over her. In this position, he felt powerful. He'd shot one hell of a load over her stomach which, after she had faded, remained with her. He had visions of her tasting his essence once she was truly alone and just that image alone had made him hard all over again.

This time, however, was different. As his hand stroked his impressive length his fingers itched to touch her. They hadn't tried actually touching one another since that night in the hut on Ahch'To but he could feel his desire reflected back from her. It started with a simple kiss. Their touch felt much like their voices sounded. They echoed. He could feel the ghost of her lips against his neck both before and after her kiss had been placed on his skin and vice versa.

If kissing her through the force bond felt as good as it did, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like when they got the chance to touch in real life. Their hands wandered, hers feeling the muscles rippling beneath the skin of his back and his fixated on either her breasts or her backside, never both at once but he couldn't decide which he liked more. Their lips meshed together roughly in a desperate combination of teeth, tongue and passion. She liked to bite his lower lip and he liked to twist their tongues together in a fervent display of dominance.

His erection wept against her stomach, his precum glistening against his tip. He wanted nothing more than to slide his length inside her but he respected that she wasn't ready for so much just yet. He almost lost himself on her stomach when her hand wrapped around him. She seemed so much smaller underneath him and both had the same reason for their fondness for the position. He felt as though he was shielding her from any danger and she felt, for the first time ever, like she was safe.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips when her thumb brushed over his head, gathering his precum. His hand stroked down the length of the back of her thigh before gently prying her legs open wider. His finger gently teased her slit before he pressed his fingers against her hole, not gaining entrance, but teasing it. Her wetness coated the tips of his fingers as he slid them up, rubbing her clit a few times before returning to her hole to gather more of her essence.

He pulled his hand back and she frowned in confusion, only to blush furiously, eyes wide, when he sucked his fingers, sighing the moment her taste met his tongue. She tasted just how he had imagined.

"I want to try something with you." He said, his lips a mere inch from hers. "Do you Trust me?" He asked, bumping his nose against hers as their lips barely touched, mouths open and ready to resume their heated kiss.

"Yes." She said, almost too quickly for her liking. He gave her one more hot kiss before adjusting their position. He lay on his back and moved her so that her hips straddled his head. "Ben, what-" any protest was silenced once his mouth made contact with her core. His arms hooked around her legs and she bit her lower lip as he practised the same kisses he had on her lips to her centre. His hands continued to roam her body, spreading her cheeks before moving up and around to her breasts, groping a handful before moving around to her back. He gently eased her forward and she immediately understood his meaning.

He hadn't expected her to go straight in for the kill but then again, she always did find new ways to surprise him. Whether it be the little noises she makes at the back of her throat when she cums or the readiness at which she took his cock between her lips, almost immediately attempting to take his whole length. He groaned against her, pushing one finger into her entrance. He suspected that she hadn't done something like this before so she was a little toothy, but nothing that he couldn't handle, besides, the way her tongue felt against him and her hand pumping what of his length didn't fit inside her mouth was more than enough to make up for the slightly less than gentle scrapes every now and then.

She tasted like heaven on his tongue and the way her hips moved against his face left nothing to the imagination. His lips, chin and even the tip of his nose glistened with her essence as well as the now two fingers he had firmly pumping in and out of her. She was close - he could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers and her clit was hard and swollen due to the assault from his lips and tongue. He wasn't far behind her, the warm caverns of her mouth proving to be enough to have him teetering on the edge of control.

Her orgasm crashed over her and a rush of wetness released from her core. He withdrew his fingers only to lap at her entrance like she was the only source of water in the desert. Not seconds later his climax erupted like a damn volcano, his cum shooting out without warning, the first shot landing on her tongue and each one after that spraying across her face. Not that she minded, she continued to stroke his length until he could no longer handle it and he gently eased her hands away from him.

She rolled over to lay next to him and for the first time since anything sexual had happened between them, the bond stayed open. She saw visions of her curled against his side in his head and she used the corner of the blanket to clean his essence from her face before she lay by his side, his arm around her as her head used his chest as a pillow. He lay a soft kiss against her hair before they both found solace in sleep.

 **A/n: Thanks so much for reading. Leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't. Next chapter will be the second part of the prompt.**

 **If you'd like anything written or you have any ideas at all, let me know!**


	3. 1-3

He could honestly say he had never been so bored in his entire life. He was sat at the head of the longest table he'd ever seen, General Hux on his right and Captain Phasma on his left. A few arms dealers joined them through holo comms and he wanted to be anywhere else. Of course, he had been a part of these meetings before he was the Supreme Leader but he had much less involvement. Without his mask, his boredom clearly showed and it unsettled the arms dealers that the Supreme Leader was not so easily entertained by hapless humour and witty remarks. He didn't laugh at those things unless they came from Rey.

Rey.

The only truly good thing in his life. He felt lost without her by his side. Lonely. And she felt the same, he knew as much. Whilst they could not see one another through the day, whenever a thought crossed their mind their thoughts and feelings would connect for a moment and it happened more often than either cared to admit.

"Are you listening, Supreme Leader?" Hux asked in his usual irritating tone.

"No," Kylo replied in a deadpan tone. "Repeat yourself, and don't waste my time with humour, I have better things to do." He ordered.

"Per your request, we have started production on your new dreadnought as well as TIE Fighters. We harvested as much as we could from the previous Supreme Leader's flagship and have begun building your very own, sir."

"Very well. You will receive half of your payment now and the rest once the jobs have been finished." Kylo commented, signing off on the agreement before pushing his chair back, ready to leave the room.

"We are yet to discuss weapon preparations, sir." Hux interrupted. "I do believe this will interest you as some of these can be added to your Silencer." Kylo remained seated only to listen for weapon upgrades that could be made to his beloved TIE fighter despite the fact that every fibre of his being felt ready to force choke Hux into a coma as he looked at the holo-blueprints.

"Our teams have begun drawing plans for another Star Destroyer..." Kylo once again tuned them out as his mind wandered to Rey. Each encounter they shared got more and more intense. They explored with various things, ranging from holding each other to pleasuring each other in every which way. He had spent a solid twenty minutes with his head between her legs the other night and she had endlessly teased him with her mouth a few nights before.

The silence fell over him and he tried his hardest to continue looking bored, which was extremely difficult when a now soaking wet, bare naked Rey stood in the centre of the table, water cascading down her from above. There was a strange blue hue both above and below her where the water appeared and disappeared and he knew that the others could not see or hear her for the simple fact that they had continued their conversation whilst he had tuned their voices out to a dull hum. The water must have been cold for there were goosebumps on her skin and her nipples looked hard as rocks. What he wouldn't give to pinch and twist them until she begged him to touch her elsewhere.

"I take it you're busy." She said.

 _Never when you're involved._ She blushed and smiled down at her feet.

"But you are busy."

 _In a sense of the word, yes. I'm bored but busy._ She laughed at his words and he had to cover his mouth with his gloved hand to hide the faintest smile.

"If you're bored then maybe I can entertain you."

His eyes became intense as she sat down, bending her knees and planting her feet on the floor with her legs open, baring herself to him. The water made her skin slippery and that helped as she felt herself, letting her hands touch all of his favourite places. He discreetly adjusted his seating position and pulled himself further under the desk to hide the obvious erection he was now sporting.

"I wish you were here." She spoke, her eyes locked on to his. "Touching me. Kissing me. Tasting me." Her hand drifted down between her legs and his eyes followed, his brows furrowing as he leaned forward. "And I don't mean just through our bond, I wish you were right here for real."

He did as well, so badly, more than she would ever understand. His fingers itched to touch both her and himself but what a fool he would look if he did so in front of his subjects. He watched as her fingers disappeared inside herself before reappearing coated in her effusion. He could almost taste her. She took her fingers into her mouth, sucking them gently and projecting the way she tasted over to him.

Oh, how he desperately wanted to spread her thighs as wide as they would go and sink himself into her, bringing her every pleasure she'd ever dreamed of. He cast his fantasies over to her and she used these as her own, matching the pace of his thrusts in her mind with her fingers. As usual, her face was flushed with pleasure, the blush spreading down to her chest and his eyes couldn't decide whether he liked to watch her face, her breasts or her centre most.

All three seemed to have the same effect on him - they gave him a raging erection and the impatience of a sinner. Her climax spread through her and it took everything in him to keep his body from responding accordingly. She sent him a most confident smirk before closing their bond and Kylo closed his eyes to refocus himself before leaning back in his chair and continuing the meeting, visions of his soon to be lover bent over the very table they sat around flitting through his mind.

The meeting went on far longer than he liked. Hux had him sat there for another hour signing off on paperwork and discussing battle plans. All he wanted to do was get back to his quarters, open that bond and show Rey exactly what she did to him. A big part of him also wanted to punish her for what she had done. He could see her bent over his knee, receiving spanks from his gloved hand, her backside glowing red as he caressed the welts on her skin. Welts that were the exact size of his hands and he wouldn't have it any other way. Well, except if those welts came from a whip or a crop. He hadn't yet decided which he would use on her when the time came.

Annoyingly, she was still teasing him. She had closed the bond on her end of things and each time he prodded at her mind all he felt was her amusement. He stripped of his clothing and stepped into his refresher, turning on the water function. The near scalding liquid cascaded over him, soothing his aching muscles. He pushed his hair back, away from his face before he proceeded with washing himself. He used the soap as a lubricant, starting slowly as he stroked himself. He hadn't even conjured up any fantasies yet and he was rock hard.

He let one hand stray further than his shaft, cupping his balls and massaging gently. He rested his forehead against the wall as he alternated between pumping his fist furiously and slowly teasing his hand over his length. He dug through the memories of his encounters with Rey, panting harshly when he settled on his favourite one. She had suggested they try rubbing together rather than teasing each other or themselves. They'd positioned themselves missionary style and he had humped her furiously trying to reach his climax and hers. He could still feel her soft folds against his length, her wetness slick against his shaft.

That combined with any memory of his shaft lodged in her throat pushed him over the edge and his breath shuddered as he came, shooting his load on the wall, the floor and his hand.

She was in for a real treat the next time they saw each other.


End file.
